


The feeling you get when someone comments "kudos" and you feel an obligation to respond to the comment because it's a comment but what the hell are you supposed to say to that?

by halfeatensock



Category: AO3
Genre: Gen, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock





	The feeling you get when someone comments "kudos" and you feel an obligation to respond to the comment because it's a comment but what the hell are you supposed to say to that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/gifts).




End file.
